before the barricade
by kimco
Summary: This is what the Les amis were like when they were children and what they got up to and how they all met. Enjolras/ Grantaire romance. Story is manly about friendship. This starts when the Les amis were thirteen and goes all the way up to the day of the barricade. Rated T for future. Not a Grantjolras fan? Not the best story for you.
1. Meet the kids

Summary: This is what the Les amis were like when they were children and what they got up to and how they all met. Enjolras/ Grantaire romance. Story is manly about friendship. This starts when the Les amis were thirteen and goes all the way up to the day of the barricade. Rated T for future. Not a Grantjolras fan? Not the best story for you.

Love Lilly :)

Enjolras POV (Enjolras is thirteen)

I actually hate my dad. He only cares for himself. He doesn't care that whilst we're living in luxury citizens of France suffer. I hate to even think of what they might be going through. This is why I'm here.

I always sneak out of the house when mother and father are asleep. I make a journey down the streets of Paris, giving food to the helpless and needy. I do this every night. I go down alleyways and through tunnels to get to the poorest parts of Paris. My father would be disgusted if he ever found out. But do I really care?

I turned down an ally and reached my destination. It was dark but the lamps lighted the way. It was raining which didn't help. I could hardly see a thing. Suddenly I hit something in the dark making me fall backwards. I landed with a thud in a muddy puddle. The thing I bumped into held a small lantern. He held the lantern to his face so he could see who he had bumped to the floor.

"Sorry mate!" The boy was the same age as me. He had shaggy hair that was wet from the rain. He did not wear old clothing signifying he wasn't a poor person. He held out a hand for me to take.

I took it and he helped me to his feet. "No worries." I said politely.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Well I'm doing a bit of charity work. You?"

"I'm actually doing the same as you." He opened his bag revealing several loaves of bread.

I can't help but smile at him; it's great to know I'm not the only one who cares. I hold my hand in front of him, "Enjolras."

He takes the hand and shakes it, "Combeferre. Pleasure to meet you Enjolras."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six months later (Enjolras is fourteen)

I was sitting on a bench. I was meant to be having lunch with Combeferre but his mother wanted him to go to an event with her instead so Combeferre had to pull out last minute.

I glanced at the person sitting next to me on the other side of the bench. He was my age and had dark, curly hair. He didn't seem like he lived on the streets but he definitely didn't look as wealthy as me or Combeferre. He had what looked like a whisky bottle strapped onto his belt. Funny for a child of thirteen to be drinking but then again, these are troublesome times.

The boy was drawing something on a note pad. I couldn't see it though. He suddenly looked at me and I instinctively acted like I wasn't watching. Suddenly he turned to me and said, "Has anyone told you that you're the spitting image of Apollo?"

I turned to him with a confused expression, "I beg your pardon?"

"Apollo, the god of music. You look just like him."

I was slightly taken aback by the strange sentence. "Um…well no, I've never been called Apollo."

"Really? I'm surprised." He then turns back to his picture he was sketching.

I couldn't help but ask, "What are you drawing?"

He looks at me then turns the drawing around to face me. It is a street of Paris. The street has a beggar in one corner and a crying baby in the other side. There is also a boy who looks a whole lot like him sitting in on the street drinking. I also saw that is was signed 'N. Grantaire.'

"Your name's Grantaire?"

"Yep."

I look at the sketch again. "It's a very good drawing Grantaire but I can't say I like it."

Grantaire frowns, "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Well this picture shows me a France that is a sad and lonely place. It seems all the citizens are grieving. But what I think would be absolute beauty is if I could see a better France. A changed France. One with equality and hope. Perhaps you should consider that as your next peace." Grantaire puts the book into his bag and moves to leave.

He stands and just as he's about to leave he turns back to me, "I didn't get your name."

"Enjolras."

He pauses, "hmm…think I'll stick with Apollo."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One week later

Combeferre and I were walking across the bridge above the seine. We had become quite close. I had come to realise that Combeferre may be young, but he has the knowledge of a grown man. Combeferre came to realise that I'm not just a pretty face. I always carry a knife with me, for defence reasons. I have been attacked in alleyways before but I've learnt how to defend myself over the years. "Don't you think it's outrageous that the people are treated as less equal than us just because of how much money they have?" I told Combeferre, "It's outrageous. Why can't people fight for them? Why can't people show the monarchy that they can't just get away with things like that?"

Combeferre thought for a moment, "Why can't we fight?" I looked to Combeferre. He looked back at me.

"Because we are only children." I said.

Suddenly we heard someone behind us shout, "Apollo!" I turned around instantly. Only one person has ever called me that. Grantaire. He ran over to me carrying his book in his hand. "Apollo!" He called again. He stopped in front of us and was panting from the running.

"Grantaire? What are you doing?"

He recovered from the running, "I took your advice. I decided to draw a picture that really represents hope, freedom and a better France! It was fun drawing this actually." Grantaire handed me the picture. I took it in my hands. It was truly beautiful.

It was a picture of a barricade built from furniture and had the French flag at the top. He had drawn me, standing at the top, and he also drew himself, no whisky this time, just hope and dream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One year later, Enjolras is fourteen (almost fifteen)

"Stop those boys!" Shouted a police man behind me. I darted from the crates I was standing on and pulled Combeferre and Grantaire with me

"I told you it was a stupid idea!" Combeferre said whilst running away from the police with me.

"Well, how else were we supposed to spread the word about revolt?" I said. The Police were getting closer.

"Combeferre's right, the people won't come!" Grantaire said still running with us. He pushed us all down an alleyway.

"That's not exactly what I meant Taire; I just meant that Paris isn't ready for the idea of revolt! We must give them time to trust in us Les Amis!" Suddenly I snagged on the side of the wall and was then caught by the police. The other two looked back.

"Just go Amis." I commanded, so they continued running.

"Little children causing trouble," the police man says, "Honestly, your all stupid spoiled brats."

I glanced at his name tag. It said, 'Inspector Javert.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the policeman dragged me home my father went ballistic. He told me that I have disgraced the family and that I am never to see my friends again. He said until I become a normal child I am no son of his. Normal. So normal means treat the poor like shit does it? Because if that's the case, I'd rather be dead than normal.

I left my parents and decided I wasn't going to come back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day

I was now going to live on the street. At least until I was found by my parents. Which I hoped was never. I sat by the edge of the bridge above the seine and looked up at the night sky. I hadn't eaten, but I liked the feeling of being able to know how it feels not to be spoiled.

"Hey Apollo!" A familiar voice called. " why you out here and not with ya folks?"

"Left 'em. Not my folks anymore." Taire seemed taken aback by that.

"What? Why?"

"They disrespected everything I believe in." I said.

Taire sat next to me, "Isn't something happening today?"

I looked at him confused, "What?"

"Isn't it someone's birthday?"

"Um…"

Grantaire laughed and that was when he handed me two wrapped gifts and a card that said happy fifteenth birthday. "You are utterly stupid! How is it physically possible to forget your own birthday?"

I smirked, "Guess I forgot."

Grantaire patted me on the back. "Combeferre would have come too but his parents have been keeping an eye on him ever since he was caught trying to sneak out again. This one's from me and this one's from Combeferre."

I opened the one from Combeferre first. It was a book on the studies of political truths. "Combeferre thought you might what to read it. Said it might help with organising the uprising. Also said it will help prevent you from breaking the law too fast." I laughed.

Grantaire then handed me his present. I opened it and inside was a beautiful blood red, jacket with silver colour buttons. I loved it. "I noticed

you don't wear a lot of red, I thought maybe you should try it. It completes your godlike appearance." He took the jacket from me and slid it on me. It fitted perfectly, like it was made for me.

I turned to face Grantaire, "thank you Taire; you honestly don't know how much this means to me." Grantaire smiled at me. I then realised how close we were. My face was inches away from his and before I knew it, Grantaires' lips were on mine. His lips were warm and smooth. I could taste the wine on them. But the kiss was so pure. It felt like heaven. When we pulled apart we stood in silence for a second and then Grantaire wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. I wanted to stay like that forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 coming soon :) Comments would be nice :)

Love Lilly

p.s. don't know how long this story will be… oh well :)


	2. In a relationship

**Hi guys! I went to see Les Miserables for Kimis' birthday (For like the tenth time) it was amazing as usual. Here is the next chapter to Before the Barricade. I was bored so I wrote this.**

**Love Lilly**

Grantaires POV (Grantaire is sixteen)

Enjolras and I are a couple now, but things don't always go smoothly.

Enjolras was yelling at me because of something I said. " How dare you disrespect my beliefs Grantaire!" He threw a plate at me from across the room, I ducked and the plate hit the wall behind me.

" Well I'm sorry, but it's the truth! You are just too stupid to notice! You're too caught up in your little dreams that you don't realise that Paris doesn't care! France doesn't care!"

Combeferre put his hand on my shoulder, " Taire, stop."

I shoved his hand away, " you say the world will change! You look for a better France, but you're living in your dreams Enjolras! Can you just fucking wake up and smell the roses because if you continue like this, we're all going to die for a cause nobody believes in!"

Enjolras stood there. His normally crystal blue eyes clouded with tears. " Get out." He said so quietly it was almost a whisper, but I heard it clear as day.

I soon feel the guilt spread threw my body. I take a few steps to Enjolras. " Apollo I-"

" I said get out!" He shouts at me. A single tear rolls down his face. I step back. I hate seeing my man of steels tears. I leave without another word.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I needed alcohol. Alcohol makes everything better. It's the best cure for depression. Well, I think so. There weren't any pubs near by, just an old inn. I've never gone into the inn before. I've seen the owner a couple of times though. I've seen them put unimaginable things in the drinks. It makes me want to gag. I sit on the floor and lean my back against the inn. I take my bottle that is strapped to my belt and drink the rest of the whisky that is still inside it. I sigh to myself.

" What's up?" Asks a girl. She has brown hair and shaggy clothes.

" Um, nothing." I say awkwardly.

She laughs at me for some reason I still don't really understand. " Why's a kid like you getting drunk on whisky?"

" Because, Life's ruff." I say. "Do I know you?"

The girl smiles, "Well, not really. But I know you. I know everyone in this town. Aren't you that guy who does those drawings at the Musian? Grantaire?"

I nod, " And you are?"

" Eponine Thenardier at your service." She holds out her hand for me to take. I shake it. She then sits down next to me and sighs. " You know my family used to run this inn? Closed down yesterday." That was when I noticed the for sale sign on the window.

" I'm sorry Eponine." I said sympathetically.

" Hey, I don't need sympathy." She said sternly. " Why are you drinking outside a lousy inn?

" Had a fight with someone I love."

Eponine looked at me and then at the street. " Well, if you love this person, can't you just forgive and forget? Isn't that what's supposed to happen? I mean I'm no expert…" She looks over to the other side of the street. She looks at a tall, brown haired boy who is obviously a rich, spoiled boy, "but I sure know how it feels to love someone." I recognise the boy as Marius, a boy who recently joined Les Amis D'le ABC. Enjolras isn't too keen on the boy. He finds him…annoying.

" You love Marius? Really?" She doesn't reply. She just stares at him dreamily. I wonder if that was what I was like with Enjolras a few years ago. I was amazed that Enjolras agreed to go out with me. I was so shocked. Being Enjolras lover is an exiting adventure, you never know what might happen. There are hard times and there are tears, but at the end of the day, I don't know what I'd do without the man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took me several hours to gain the courage to make my way back to the Musian. It was dark when I got there. I was scared that Enjolras still hated me. I was scared that he would end our relationship. I was scared of losing him. There was no noise inside the café so I thought nobody was in there. Maybe he had already gone home. I stepped into the café and as soon as the door creaked open Enjolras ran into my arms and hugged me tightly.

" Where were you?" He asked not pulling away from the hug, "I was afraid something had happened to you." He hid his face in my shoulder.

" You, waited for me?" I asked quietly. He nodded.

"I'm sorry. Please don't leave me."

I just hugged him tighter, "Not in a million years Apollo."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Combeferres POV (Combeferre is sixteen)

" No." Enjolras said to Marius.

" Why the fuck not!"

" Because I don't trust you."

"What's going on here?" I asked joining there conversation.

" Marius wants me to let him give a speech in the square."

I smirk, " You? Marius, you can't take the stress of reading in front of your parents let alone in front of thousands of people."

" Hey," Grantaire says, stumbling into the conversation, obviously slightly drunk, "why not give the man a chance? He might just do well."

Enjolras turned to Grantaire, "I beg to differ. Have you seen this guy? I mean, seriously. Maybe with me by his side, but by himself, never."

"Want a bet?" Grantaire says with a smile.

Enjolras steps up to him, " why not? Four franks says he won't last more than five minutes with the crowd roaring at him."

" Deal." They shake hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day at Enjolras and Grantaires apartment no POV

"Ok, ok I admit it, Marius is a stress wreck."

Enjolras laughed, " Ok, pay up." Grantaire sighed and dug into his pocket and handed over three franks. "One frank short." Grantaire just kissed Enjolras.

When they pulled away Grantaire had a cheeky grin on his face, " Now are we settled?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bit short but what ever. I update like a lot so you know.**

**Love Lilly.**

P.s. love support :)


	3. a letter from the mother

**Hey guys, it's Lilly! I've been asked to update this so I'm just updating before I go to Americafor 2 weeks, YAY!**

**Anyway, I kind of forgot about this story (sorry about that) but I'll continue updating it now, it's cool ;)**

Enjolras got a letter from his parents. How did they know where he was? Enjolras opened the letter. It was from his mother. His mother was nicer than his father but she never stood up to his father's bad ways which angered Enjolras. The letter read:

_Dear Julien,_

_It's been a long time son. My friend spotted you at one of your protests and told me where you were. I've missed you. You need to come and visit me and your father. We may have not been the best of parents but we still love you. Please visit us some time, we love you and we want to make sure you're safe. Your father and I would like you to accompany us for dinner tomorrow night. We still live at the same house. Please just consider it._

_Love R. Enjolras_

_Mother_

Enjolras put the letter on the table and sighed. What was he supposed to do? Grantaire came through the door. "Hey Enjolras, what's the matter?"

"My mother and father want me to come and visit them tomorrow night."

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, "What you gonna do?"

"I don't know."

Grantaire walked over to Enjolras and pulled him into a hug. Enjolras rested his head on Grantaires shoulder. "I can come with you if you want."

Enjolras looked up, "You'd do that for me?" Enjolras asked. Grantaire smiled.

"I'd do anything for you."

Enjolras smiled, "Well, I guess we should go then."

"Have you told them about me?" Grantaire asked curiously.

"No, we started dating after I left them remember. God, they're gonna hate me."

"What because you're gay?"

"Yes…" Grantaire sighed. He kissed Enjolras on the forehead.

"Don't worry. I'll help you through this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras POV

On the night me and Grantaire arrived at the house. I knocked at the door. Grantaire must have noticed how nervous I was because he then put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. The door then opened slowly. My mother was standing by the door. Her face hadn't changed much. She looked the same except she had got a few more wrinkles over the years. "Julien!" She said. She pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back. Deep down, I had missed her terribly over the years. When she pulled away she looked at Grantaire, "Oh, and who is this young man?"

"Um, mother this is my-"

Grantaire cut me off, "Best friend, Bonjour Mrs Enjolras my name is Nicholas Grantaire." Grantaire wasn't going to tell them that he was my boyfriend. He knew that they would flip out. I was amazed he was doing this for me.

My mother smiled at him, "Well, welcome to our home. Come in boys." She said. She brought us into the house. The dining room was just how I remember it to be. It was like they hadn't moved anything ever since I left. My father was sitting in the dining room. He too hadn't changed much. He stood up and looked me up and down.

"Julien." He said.

"…Father." I said back. My mother noticed the awkward tension between us and she stepped in.

"Peter this is Nicholas, one of Juliens friends." Grantaire smiled. He shook my father's hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later we were sitting at the table eating when my father said, "So, Julien, are you still running around with the rats on the street?"

"Peter!" My mother said. Father ignored her.

I said, "If you mean helping the poor then yes, I am."

He shook his head, "When are you going to get a proper job Enjolras. Honestly, you're not going to get anywhere if you continue like this."

"Peter, stop!" Mother said firmly.

Father rolled his eyes. I sighed, "You know father, if you just listened to the people then maybe you'd see that they need help and it's people like you that are the problem." I left the table and went up to where my old room used to be.

Grantaire soon followed me. I was standing in the centre of my old room. They hadn't moved any of my things. It was probably my mother who wanted to keep it like this just in case I came back. I looked around the room. Grantaire stood behind me and said, "So this is your room."

"Correction, was my room." I sat down on the bed. Grantaire sat down next to me. "This was a wasted trip. He hasn't changed at all."

"I think it was pretty brave of you to come here tonight." Grantaire took my hand. He then pulled me close and kissed me.

Neither of us noticed when my father walked into the room, "What the devil?!" We quickly pulled away, I stood up but it was too late. "What the fuck is going on?!" My father said.

I shrugged, "Father, I'm gay. Grantaire's my boyfriend."

"Is this some sought of joke?!" Grantaire stood up and took my hand.

"This is no joke sir." He said.

My father's face went red with anger, "Get out of my house! Both of you! I never want to see either of your faces again!" Grantaire and I ran out the house. My mother asked what just happened but I decided to let father explain that later. I darted out the house with Grantaire.

We ran until we thought we were far enough. "Sorry you had to go through with this. My dad's a-"

"Yeah, it's cool Enjy." Grantaire said with a smile, "Like I said, I'll do anything for you, my dearest Apollo." We both smiled and started walking home. "You know in about a years' time we're going to be laughing about this. We'll be like, hey do you remember that time we started making out in your parents' house and then got kicked out by your homophobic dad?" We both laughed. I thought to myself, what would I do without my Grantaire?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So yeah, to be continued :D**

**Maybe probably (IDK man IDK)**


End file.
